1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp device, in particular to a lamp device with changeable lamp socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From past tungsten lamps, fluorescent lamps, halogen lamps to nowadays light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as well as electrodeless lamps, lamp devices are combined with designs, therefore even becoming decorations in lives, instead of being merely functional devices.
Existing lamp devices are provided with predetermined assembled parts. As a result, the user has to use the lamp device designed by the manufacturer and has fewer options. For instance, the user may want to assemble a certain light tube with the lamp holder in the user's house; however, the user fails to do this because the light tube cannot be adapted to the lamp holder. Therefore, it is an issue to design a lamp device with different assembling ways to satisfy users' requirements.